Numerous devices are known in the relevant art for use by hunters and others, such as photographers, for producing game sounds intended to be heard by wild game for the purpose of attracting the wild game to the source of the game sound. Such devices are collectively known as game calls and are available in various configurations. Some game calls, for example, are actuated by air and include a reed or other sound-producing member. In order to issue a call, a user must force air into and/or through such an air-actuated game call device. One such device is The Original Can™ Estrus™ Bleat Model No. 711, available from Primos, Inc. of Flora, Miss.
In order to more effectively attract game it is desirable that game calls are configured to produce an attractive sound that will travel an increased distance.